


Que Sera, Sera

by Meta_Ren



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meta_Ren/pseuds/Meta_Ren
Summary: Murdoc Niccals and Stuart Pot. Two names that have made their way into the funeral industry. What became of the two after the terrible mishap? (Follow up to 'In Cold Blood')





	

“Yes ma’am, we do catta ta flower arrangements, as well as headstones orders.” 

“O-oh…thank you young man…p-please….could y-you possibly have a small horse put o-n his stone…oh how he loved his horses…”

“Yes ma’am, here at Faust’s Funeral Home, we are considerate of all of your needs, please call us if yew ‘ave anyfin’ else ta add. We will try ta make this a memorable moment for yew and your family in this time of grieving since your husbands passing.” He says one last good-bye before hanging up the phone. It had been a long day. Sighing, he gets up from his leather chair and happily walks into the main office. It had been a bumpy few years, but he was still one piece. He looked back on his whole experience and wondered what he was so worried about. He couldn’t ask for a better job, a better home, and most importantly, and over-all, a better life.

He sneaked behind the counter, making sure that he could not be seen, and slowly creeped. Since the accident, some things were harder to do, and surprisingly, walking was one of those things. He extends his hands, and poorly jumps from behind one of the chairs onto the shoulders of the second founder of the funeral home. Murdoc Niccals. 

 

He lets out a girlish scream, which was not the brightest of all noises to make in such an establishment. It took a moment or two for him to realize, and then he laughed. Stuart wrapped his arms around his neck, and Murdoc smiled. He looked up to see the man towering over him and his chair. 

“How was the call, luv?”

“Mrs. Richardson called ‘bout a few fings for the funeral on Tuesday, bout it….” Silence followed, neither moved.

“You ready to go home blue-bird?” He nods. Murdoc quickly pulls his head down, giving him a quick peck on the lips. 2D grinned like a girl on her first date. He didn’t care that they had been together for almost six years, he would never get over the small things he would do. 

 

*** 

 

Shutting down the building for the day, they get to the old ----, driving into the ghost like road, with the radios fait sound playing. No. They were not a married couple. No. They were never going to be married. As Murdoc put it, ‘Marriage is all a money scam, we can love and trust each other without others to be a witness to it.’ They acted like a married couple, a very odd one. One minute they would be helping one another sew a man’s eyes closed, and the next, 2D would be begging Murdoc to hold his hand. He would comply within two minutes tops. 

He didn’t expect his future to be this way, he honestly saw that he would be broke, and a lousy bum, but this was much better. He felt…loved. 

The drive continued until they made it home. A nice little home, not too big, but big enough for them to do their regular things. Murdoc’s old house was awful to say the least, and it was sold the month it was put on the market. No more ratty painting, or cigarette butts. 

Walking into the house, the smell of butterscotch hit hard. Great thing to smell, unlike that formaldehyde fluid. 

“Let me help you there, bird.” He sighs. The nicknames never stopped, it was just something he had gotten used to, and it was rare that the word ‘Stuart’ was used in the house. Murdoc carefully unzipped his jackets, and set it aside. 

“Turn around and let me see your face.” 2D’s eyes widened. He turned around slowly trying hard to not grin. Murdoc smiles sadly.

“I don’t like those contacts you know that...I know they make you uncomfortable too.” He softly pets his check with his thumb. 

“We can’t scare anyone Muds. Plus, yew know I don’t like those boots. I like it when you’re shorter.” Murdoc furrows his eyebrows. 

“Just can it. I thought you wanted me to be more romantic.”

“Now dat yew said it, it kinda doesn’t work.” Murdoc pulls him closer, groping his ass firmly, making him yelp in surprise. 

“Actions speak louder than words, face-ache.” He was about to interject. OF ALL the nicknames he used, it was that one, but as the words were going to escape his lips, they were silenced by Murdoc cold, wet ones. Needless to say, he was in a good mood. 

It was a quick kiss, a tease to him. Murdoc pulled away, and made that awful groaning noise that he always did. 

“I already know what I want for desert~”

“Ughhh, you’ve used dat one four time Mur’doc.”

“But I always get desert, right?” 

“If yew keep talkin’ like dat, no.” Murdoc frowns and looks away.

“Damn, I thought you would be more obedient than that.”

“I’m not a sodding dog.”

“Ohhhh, not right now. Just wait until later~” 2D pulls away from his grasp. 

“I’m gonna get sum food. Care ta join me?”

 

*** 

 

They sat in silence, their forks clanking against the porcelain plates as they ate. They did this every Saturday. Without the thought of work the next say, they were able to contemplate other small unimportant things. 2D went to put his plate in the sink, unaware that the Satanist was behind him. Since their first funeral, 2D had to convince Murdoc that wearing the St. Peters cross would be offensive to some, and scare off future affairs. He agreed, but as long as he could wear it any other time. It was going well, until he decided wearing a pentagram tie would be acceptable. Shit hit the fan fast, as half of the deceased man’s family members had fled the room, scared that he would be sacrificing a goat in the middle of the room for their ‘entertainment.’ They don’t talk about it much.

Arms began to make their way around his small frame. He dropped his plate in the sink, making it almost shatter. Murdoc brought his lips to his ears, and whispering.

“I want you right now.” 2D was frozen. 

“I wanna look at you, and touch you until I’ve had enough.” 2D laughed.

“God Muds. Yew really can’t be romantic even if yew tried, yew should a keep it at the first fing!”

“Regardless of what I said, I wanna fuck you…only if you want to…I can’t if you don’t want to….” Every time the air was heating up, he had to say that.

“Muds, we can ‘ave sex, yew don’t ‘avta ask…”

“Old habit, luv. Now, let’s say we continue this elsewhere?”

 

*** 

 

They both laid in the bed, nude and dirty. Murdoc lit a cigarette, and passed it to 2D. He lets out a puff of smoke, filling the room with its stale stench. The goth put his hands behind his head and breathed in deeply as he turns to the tired man next to him.

“What are you going to do when I die?” The half-asleep man lazily turned on his side to face the other.

“Why yew finkin’ ‘bout dis Muds…I don’t wanna ‘fink ‘bout wut I’m gonna dew when dat ‘appens. And who knows, maybe I’ll die firsts….”

“No you won’t.”

“Muds, anyfin’ can ‘appen. The world is a scary place.”

“I’m sorry I asked, I just think that we should think about something like this. I mean, we are funeral directors for fuck sakes. Our deaths should be better planned than most.” 2D snuggled closer.

“I guess dats true…what dew yew want on your gravestone?”

“St. Peters cross.”

“Bout right.”

“What bout you luv?” 2D knew what he wanted, but he didn’t want to say. He knew it would anger Murdoc. 

“I want my name.”

“That doesn’t count. You can have anything. I bet you I could convince the guy to engrave a little zombie head, or maybe a limb, dripping in blood.”

“That’s a terrible idea.”

“Then what you want? Say, and your wish shall be granted~” He hesitated. 

“I want an anniversary date…”

“Anniversary date to what?”

“…Muds…really? Do yew know what an anniversary is?”

“Yes dullard! I do, but we aren’t married! Why would we make a date to put on there?”

“Well, we could make a date…and we c-could…ughhhh.” 2D covers his face with his sweaty hands. Was Murdoc really that oblivious?

“2D, if it makes you happy, then we will.” The Satanists grabs his hand, revealing his red face.

“I just don’t know how much legal trouble it would cause…then we will have to be on the same bills…who’s name….it’s just gonna be confusing…”

“No it won’t Muds! We’ll figure it out! I promise! If we can open a business, then we can definitely pay the bills. I know we can.” Murdoc sighs and puts his arms around his partner. Marriage couldn’t be too bad, as long as 2D didn’t want something out of a story book. 

“Let’s sleep bird. We have shit to do tomorrow.” 2D didn’t respond. 

“What are we going to do when we get old?”

“2D, enough!”

“No…Muds, are we still gonna be togtha…and are we still gonna help each otha dress in the morning…and see Russ and Noods….and will yew still love me?” What was this? Social hour? Pillow talk was not his thing.

“Look luv, I ain’t no future tellin’ genie. But as far as I know, nothings gonna change, unless you want it to. Get some rest, we have the whole day tomorrow to talk.” Murdoc pulls 2D into his chest. His rythmatic breathing was calm and soothing, just what he needed to clear his weary wind. They had a long day ahead of the tomorrow, a lovely, long life.

**Author's Note:**

> 'ello! Sorry that the updates are getting slow, much needed school work to be done, but I have more to come~  
> I am happy to say that these stories will be having a...shift in the next few months. I can't say for now, but I think you will like what is in store~ Much Love <3 (As Always!)


End file.
